A machine, preferably for abrading stone and concrete floors, is known for example from PCT/SE93/00865. The abrading element, fixed on a carrier plate which in turn is detachably mounted on the abrading plate, must be considered a consumable. Changing the abrading element is labour-intensive and time-consuming, and adversely affects the production time of the abrading machine.
Examples of known devices for detachable mounting of abrading elements on abrading discs are shown in DE-1 127 745, U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,957 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,023.